Talk:G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar/@comment-9851827-20150311194456/@comment-24481043-20150312175334
I'm really not feeling the whole "Cosmic Heroes is OTT" thing. I personally think it's a misconception that OTT is just about drawing and that any mechanic that seems to be heavy on drawing makes it OTT. OTT has some strict and even controlled plusses. These Cosmic Heroes are pressure-centric in their draws. There's no control in their plusses there. Also "don't actually accomplish much due to them needing to hit" is another phrase that doesn't sit well at all. How are we this far into Vanguard to throw on-hit skills out the window so easily when it should be pretty apparent that on-hits deplete hand, arguably the most important 'resource' in this game? And edit addition: They give +power along with that pressure. It's strong. More power to stop means more hand to drop. And if they don't drop? There's a nice draw for you. Needing to hit, pressure, the main thing here that distinguishes Cosmic Heroes from being "RobOTTs". Considering personal use, I'll build them. They have a solid debut here. I dig their aesthetic, and their skills flowing so well with each other makes me feel a little at home as an AqF player. With Enigman, yeah. I'm not delusional to say that it's anywhere near competitive. Tornado is a cool unit though, it's gotta be said. Maybe the one thing he's got over a lot of units these days is that he doesn't depend on your opponent to be grade 3 (and in the case of Galactic Beast, Zeal solo, he doesn't need LB4). So it's got some crazy timing niche that you need to go through some hoops to be pretty deadly, but the cards that Enigman did get are pretty quality and definitely help. Very niche, but that's what I like about it. I personally don't feel Tornado's skill is too hard to pull, it will just take a lot of your resources to do it, especially at the most optimal time to do it. And no, Laurel, especially with him being at 1, doesn't fix every DPolice hiccup. I have to be honest that Zeal kinda dropped off my radar towards the end of this hype train. Sorry, Zetton, I love the Ultraman series, and i know you're the big cheese here but you aren't my favorite monster. Plazum, the g2, definitely is the upsetter here. Though, again with this "have to hit" being a bad thing isn't right in my book. I think it's main issue for me is its CB cost and no synergy with Zeal and Darwin. The Vanguard Zeals just require so much CB, especially when running damage adders to use the Legion on own turn. A 1/TurnSB1 would've been reasonable to me and perfect with repeated use of Darwin and New Zeal's (and even Dark Superman) skill of filling up soul. I agree with a way for Zeal to plus and ensure their rearguard prescense is what was really needed. Minusing power on Vanguard is a powerful skill, so maybe they wanted to make that hard to do somehow (like being rear guard dependent). Darwin helps for sure. But again I agree it's still very vulnerable to lock and removal, which isn't good in this meta, or any meta passed and coming. I really like Dark Superman, but he doesn't patch up Zeal's weak points. Metalborgs. Cool stuff. You guys will be alright. They're my least favorite, thematically, when it comes to what DPolice has to offer and that's the only reason I don't run it. You Metalborg guys have some fun. Things won't be as bad as most may have though without Laurel. I feel the same with Drobo. Good stuff. Happy that I can polish my D Robo deck some more.